Two Brothers
by frost.itou
Summary: This is an alternate version to my story "No Turning " It is Co-written by my friend The storyline is basically the same except now there is an extra character, who is Nick's And when you first meet Nick, he already has his
1. Chapter 1: Alex's Choice

*Flashback.*

The lab was cold. But then again, when wasn't it? Alex remembered distinctly, the words his 'mother' told him. "These tests are to gauge your strength. You have power that outweighs any normal person. I want you to have a good life, Alex..."...

*Present time.*

He sat in the corner of the cage in the bar, laughing to himself as he took one swig of 'SoulStorm Brew' after another. He just kept drinking it after every fight he won. So far...? 29 wins and counting. Alex began to growl loudly, like a tiger claiming its prey. This new opponent was apparently a husband to the lady standing outside the cage, behind Alex. She eyed him over and told him, "Don't kill my husband." Alex stared blankly at her for a moment, and then finally responded bluntly,  
"No promises," as he put his jacket on the floor.

In a blur of movement, which only lasted a millisecond, Alex passed the man. The worst was to come in two seconds. He stared at his watch, and after those seconds went by, the man's neck snapped, and his corpse quickly crumpled to the floor with a sickening thud.

The lady behind Alex gaped in horror as her husband quickly met his end. She tried to shout in blind rage at Alex, but no words would leave her mouth. In her own way, she too, had died...

Alex walked out of the cage. He then walked over to the bar to collect his winnings. He could hear people in the background calling him a monster. He didn't care anymore. Now, he was used to it. "Some speed you had there, Mr...?" the barman began. Alex quickly cut in,  
"Shadow. That's all you need to know," he smirked as he downed his last bottle of SoulStorm Brew.

The tension in the air barely even fazed Alex in the slightest. He just told the man "Thanks," and left with the money he had won. He blurred away without a second to lose.

He finally came to a stop at a broken-looking bus stop near the newsagents he went into for some cigarettes. "I'll nap here for a bit..." he mumbled, but was picked up by a bus that turned up only three seconds later. "The FUCK, man?! Can't even sleep..." as he stared at the shabby-looking bus.  
"You getting on or what, kid?" the driver asked, with a confident smirk on his face.

"Whatever. Better this than freezing my ass off..." he grumbled. He got on, and as soon as he had sat down, the bus sped down the open country road.


	2. Chapter 2: Alex's New Life

*Flashback.*

The lab was cold. Again. He seemed to feel the movements of the air against his skin. He could hear the thumping of his heart in his own ears. It was driving him insane...

*Present time.*

He woke up in the middle of what seemed like a graveyard. Well, it seemed like one to him. Alex looked up from his seat, told the driver thanks, and quickly left for what seemed like a large run-down boarding school ahead of the bus: Yokai Academy.

"Damn it! There's nothing here, just some crappy old building that's probably a base for drug dealers or something. Seems like fun, either way..." he confidently smirked to himself. He put on his jacket and blurred off towards the building like a torpedo.

"LOOK OUT!" A feminine voice called out from afar. She seemed to be able to see his movements. 'How is that possible?!' Alex thought to himself as he stopped in front of the out of control push-bike.

As it sped toward him, he blurred aside a few centimetres, and pulled the pink haired girl off her bike before it smashed to pieces, crashing into the tree that stood strong and tall behind him.

"Idiot! Always watch your six!" He scolded, before blurring off and leaving her sitting near her broken bike, eyes wide with shock.  
"What the hell just happened?" she whispered to herself.

*Flashback.*

He stood inside the pod again. It filled with a strange, green water-like substance which seemed to heal his frailties and injuries which were self-inflicted. His mother seemed to have forgotten that she had given her son to the government as a guinea-pig for the "Soldier X" Programme.

It was then that the tubes inside the pod began to pierce his skin, injecting him with new blood which never belonged to him. He could only watch as the needles continually pumped him full of Kryptonian DNA.

'Somebody...  
Save...  
Me...'  
He blacked out again.

*Present time.*

He had awoken from his nap in class, to a teacher who appeared to have cat ears. She asked, "Name please?" He looked around the class, only to see them all staring at him, all very interested in seeing a foreign boy in a Japanese school.  
"Alex Rayy, Miss...?"  
"Ms. Shizuka Nekonome. Your homeroom teacher. Please try not to sleep in my class." she smiled at him.  
"Whatever..." he sighed.

The door swung open, only to reveal a cute pink haired girl who Alex had seen earlier in the day. "Moka Akashiya?" Alex inquired. She quickly saw him and blushed a bit.  
"Yeah. Anyway, sorry I'm late, sensei. I had, er... bike troubles." she muttered as she stared at Alex.


	3. Chapter 3: Alex's Quiet Rage

*Flashback.*

Everything was silent. Alex had never felt something like this before. He felt as if his bones were being melted, but cold instead of hot. It was all so strange to him...

*Present time.*

He looked up from his desk, only to see that it was now time to leave the class. 'That went fast...' he thought to himself. It was all so strange to him.  
'A school for MONSTERS?! Nobody would see that as anything ordinary!' He laughed it off and decided to wait until further evidence was shown to him, before doing anything. His powers had made a lot of trouble for him. He didn't need more.  
He had already destroyed North Korea with his abilities.

It was not until he went to lunch, that he noticed that Moka took interest in his abilities and powers. She was obviously curious.

*Flashback.*

Everything seemed to spin around him. The world distorted by the shock of rebirth. It all felt so unreal to him. It was most of the time he could ignore the dizziness, but today was slightly different. So much of the world seemed new to him. He had power on the level of the gods.

The power began to overwhelm and consume him, but he fought against it. The new blood flowing through his veins may not have been his own, but he swore to control it and make it his own...

*Present time.*

He looked up at Moka, who was sat next to him. He was lying on a bench in the schoolyard area of the academy. She seemed to be rambling on about how she couldn't believe that he had moved so fast, and about his abilities. She had trouble believing that somebody as powerful as her was in the same class as her.

"What are you anyway, Alex?" Moka asked, quite embarrassed by knowing she was asking Alex to reveal his identity.  
"I'm an ALIEN. What of it?!" Alex grumbled back, showing a sense of hostility. He knew that most people never liked aliens. In movies, people always routed for the humans to win, and the aliens to be executed or killed in some horrible way.

It was at the moment when Alex looked into her eyes, that he saw something. Hope? A sense of care? Love perhaps?! 'Bullshit.' He thought to himself, not believing he was actually falling for a girl with PINK hair.

The moment of peace was then timely interrupted by a lanky looking brown-haired boy who looked either 16 or 17. He licked his lips perversely as he lifted Alex off the ground by his T-shirt. Alex glared at him with a deathly look in his eyes.

The boy, still holding Alex, then decided to speak to Moka. "What is a pretty girl like YOU, doing with a chump like this guy?! You should be going out with me." Beads of sweat began to appear on Moka's forehead as she panicked for Alex's safety.

Alex chuckled a little, and then broke into a loud, insane laugh. "Did you really think you could do this and get away with it, you piece of trash?!" Alex then used his ability to change his mass density, making himself too heavy for the boy to carry. "I know who you are, Saizo Komiya. You have quite the reputation for raping and eating females. NOT THIS TIME!"

Alex grabbed Saizo's arm, and swung him in circles until he gathered up enough momentum. "FUCK OFF!" He then let go of Saizo, sending him flying off into the distance.

Saizo crash-landed in the most horrible of places: a pile of manure. "I hate manure..." he grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: Alex's Girlfriend!

*Flashback.*

"Why? Why do I have to go?!" he asked as he was removed from his home by large men in black suits. Alex was very confused about all this. He tried to put all the pieces together, but it made no sense at the time. No child at the age of 13 would understand about taxes or how important that money was...

*Present Time.*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed out as he shot up from his desk in class.  
"Is something wrong, Alex?" Ms. Nekonome inquired. In response to this, he ripped the door off and walked out. "Oh, my." She said to herself, "What a temper he has..."

He rushed outside, his mind on fire. He managed to make it outside, but sat on the bench next to him, was the bus driver. 'He still has that fucking creepy smirk on his face. Why...?'  
"Shouldn't you be in class, Alex?" the bus driver spoke in a hushed tone of voice.  
"Not now. I fucking destroyed the door. Leave me alone." And with that, Alex made his way into the woodland are for peace and quiet.

Down in the depths of the forest-like area, he found a blue haired girl. She looked very familiar to him. She had a purple hairband, and a very cute smile. For some reason, she seemed very happy to see Alex. She ran up and glomped him in a massive hug. "Alex! It's been 3 weeks since I last saw you. I've been so worried. Ever since you threw that guy in the bar through a wall, I was worried you'd have gone into hiding or something."  
Alex looked at her with a slight smirk on his face. "At least I didn't crush him with his own truck. I did turn it into a giant ball of scrap, but at least I didn't hurt him, Kurumu..."  
The girl named Kurumu Kurono smiled brightly and hugged Alex even tighter. "YOU REMEMBER MY NAME!" She squealed in delight. "I'm so happy I found my boyfriend after 3 weeks of searching..."

'Dear god... What have I gotten myself into?' Alex thought to himself.  
He walked back to the school, Kurumu linking her arm with his. He felt really embarrassed by this, and tried to shrug her off, but she just would not let him go. "I'm making a phone call. I'll be right back. Okay, Kurumu?" He winked and smirked, hoping this would gain him a few precious moments to himself to think. Suddenly, the phone next to him rang. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?" he seemed very curious about the caller.  
"This is your mother," A female voice told him on the other end. "I heard about you using your powers. I thought we agreed you would stay under the radar?"  
"OH, COME ON!" he growled, "Why should I? I should just let someone try and kill or hurt me?! HELL, NO!"  
"Anyway," the voice said nervously, "I have something to tell you..."  
"What is it?" Alex asked curiously.  
"Your brother is coming to join you at the school, he recovered from his coma yesterday. He has changed from certain "Things" but he is still your brother. Please show him around the school."


End file.
